


Now You're Playing Dirty

by KimmieCupcake



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieCupcake/pseuds/KimmieCupcake
Summary: Just a little something for my sister, who loved the part of Rain getting hit in the face by the extinguisher. Priceless :D





	Now You're Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green Draciel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Green+Draciel).



Jill stepped from the sub first, followed by their captive Ada, who was held at gunpoint by none other than Rain.

"You sure you can take us?" Alice smirked, looking at the pair.

"It's enough," Jill replied, knowing they'd have the upper hand in this fight.

Alice, Leon and Luther just stood and watched as Jill glanced over at Rain, giving the woman the go ahead. Rain pulled out a needle and injected herself. The three still looking on, not even knowing what would follow. As soon as the parasite was in her, she raised her hand and knocked Ada out cold. Now was the time for action. Jill ran at Alice, leaving Rain to deal with the boys. Bullets were fired at her, metal losing itself in soft tissue of skin. Rain however, just looked up as if nothing happened, the bullets travelled through her body and out her finger ends.

"Fuck," Leon thought, knowing he was completely fucked.

Luther gave him a worried look before Rain headed straight for them. Well how would this end? Rain was a super enhanced being and ultimately so was Jill.

"Give it to me straight. We're not gonna win this, are we?" Luther asked, dodging a blow.

Leon stumbled back after receiving a rather nasty kick to the chest. He caught his breath and looked to his partner. "Sure we will."

He didn't sound all that confident in the least, but he was thinking of Ada. He couldn't leave her laying there in the snow.

"That the best you got?" Rain teased, as Luther fell back seeing stars.

"How you holding up," Leon asked with a smile.

Luther shook his head, getting back into the battle.

"Just fine," he chuckled, knocking Rain back with a blow to the head.

Rain quickly corrected herself, putting up a defence, even though she really didn't need to, but she wouldn't risk another slip up.

"Damn it, Jill." Alice gasped, finding herself pinned under the mind controlled woman.

Jill looked down on her, knowing she was in full control. Alice reached up for the device on her chest, giving it a good tug. Jill raised a brow at her, knowing it wouldn't be so easy.

Luther knew there was no way his bare hands were doing much against Rain, and so when he was knocked back once again, he decided to take off. Rain either didn't care or was too busy with Leon to do anything about him disappearing.

"This looks good," he smiled to himself as he quickly headed back.

He waited to find a clean opening. Rain knocked Leon back, giving him the perfect opportunity to strike. He lifted his arm and swung at her.

"Take that," he thought to himself.

Rain glared daggers at the man who'd struck her in the face with an extinguisher, a fucking extinguisher of all things.

"What the fuck!" she snapped, blood boiling.

Luther gave off the 'oh shit, I fucked up' face as he raised the extinguisher again. Rain was having none of it, she was happy to the point of him bringing in objects to try and beat her with. She stopped the extinguisher with one hand, the other going straight to his chest with such force she broke his ribs and crushed his heart. Leon could only watch as the man fell to his knees.

"You got something planned too?" she asked him.

Leon shook his head, it was bad enough she'd broke his arm.

"Rain," Jill called.

Rain tuned to her, seeing how she was now toying with Alice.

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

Rain smiled at her. "He thought he could take me out with an extinguisher," she laughed.

Jill frowned at that. "That's crossing the line."

"Yeah, that's why I crushed his heart."

Jill gave her a proud smile. Rain turned back around to come face to face with the extinguisher yet again.

"The fuck, man?" she snapped.

Leon raised his hands, dropping the metal container to the floor. Rain turned and kicked him into the side of the sub. This was to be a very enjoyable day.


End file.
